Arrière-pensées
by choup37
Summary: Une petite plongée dans les pensées potentielles d'Athos, Aramis et la reine pendant Complot Contre La Reine (1x09).


**Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'écrirai sur les personnages de Dumas.. Coucou tout le monde :) C'est mon premier OS sur cette série, je ne sais pas s'il y en aura d'autres, on verra au fil du visionnage comme à chaque fois..**

 **Comme le dit le résumé, il se passe pendant _«Complot Contre La Reine»._ Je ne sais pas si d'autres personnes ont déjà écrit sur ce passage, j'imagine que oui, vu les cris que cela a dû provoquer.. Aramis nom de ..* _siffle entre ses dents*_ Donc, si ce n'était pas évident, spoilers sur le 1x09!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont à , l'adaptation à la BBC. Si je pouvais avoir la série, j'aurai déjà embarquer Athos et Aramis depuis longtemps.. :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Arrière-pensées**

* * *

 _ **Athos**_

Il ne pouvait juste pas y croire. Il n'y parvenait pas. C'était impossible. _Il_ ne pouvait _pas_ avoir fait cela. N'est-ce pas? Parce que si c'était vrai, alors cela signifiait que l'un de ses meilleurs amis était coupable de haute trahison, et cela... cela pourrirait définitivement cette mission au caractère déjà trop incontrôlable.

Mais si le mousquetaire avait encore pu tenter de nier à son entrée dans la chambre, l'expression coupable et honteuse de son camarade en le découvrant lui confirma tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

 _Il allait tuer Aramis._

* * *

 _ **Aramis**_

 _Je suis mort._ C'est la première pensée qui vient à l'esprit du brun à son réveil, le corps d'Anne blotti contre le sien un lourd rappel de la nuit précédente. A présent que la folie de celle-ci était passée, et que son cerveau fonctionnait de nouveau normalement, la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait et des conséquences venait le frapper en plein visage.

 _La reine._

 _La reine._

 _LA REINE._

 _ **"Ce n'est pas une femme. C'est la reine." "Revoyez vos ambitions à la baisse, pour notre intérêt à tous."**_

Les paroles de Porthos lui revinrent en mémoire, coup de poing mental qui fit définitivement disparaitre toute brume réminescente de sommeil.

 _Aie_...

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Il était habitué à se dépaître de situations difficiles, mais celle-là les dépassait toutes sans aucun doute. Ce n'était même pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Cela faisait des mois qu'il fuyait la souveraine, bien trop conscient de leur attirance mutuelle, mais les circonstances semblaient se jouer d'eux en les réunissant toujours dans les moments les moins opportuns. Malgré tout, Aramis avait tenu bon; il n'avait pas le droit, n'aurait même pas dû normalement se permettre de seulement _penser_ à... C'était la reine, bon Dieu! Un des deux êtres les plus sacrés du pays, quelqu'un d'intouchable, dans tous les sens du terme, et il serait pendu haut et court si jamais quelqu'un découvrait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ou écartelé. C'était un crime de haute trahison, après tout, et il doutait fortement que Louis accepte l'excuse de la faiblesse passagère. Peu importait qu'il était lui-même incapable de s'occuper correctement de sa magnifique femme. Son image et sa réputation étaient deux raisons parfaitement valables pour avoir sa tête, et il ne parlait même pas de sa fierté masculine.

Dieu, et si Anne tombait enceinte?! Devinerait-on que l'infant n'était pas entièrement de sang royal? Le scandale serait énorme si c'était le cas... Ou bien le reconnaitrait-on comme l'héritier légitime, à supposer encore que ce fut un garçon, et il devrait se contenter de regarder la mort dans l'âme le fruit de sa chair être élevé si loin de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y dire sous peine d'exécution.

L'ombre d'Athos au pied de la porte le tira de ses sombres pensées.

 _Je suis mort._

* * *

 _ **Anne**_

La honte et l'amour s'étaient disputés le cœur de la jeune femme tout le long de cette dernière journée de combat.

Honte, parce qu'elle avait trahi son mari. Malgré le fait qu'elle et Louis peinaient à se comprendre, elle demeurait malgré tout son épouse et la première femme du royaume. Elle avait donné sa parole devant l'autel, juré de lui être fidèle quelques soient les circonstances, et elle le pensait sincèrement. On ne plaisantait pas avec l'institution du mariage en Espagne. De par son statut, la blonde était également supposée être un roc, un exemple vers lequel se tourner en cas de crise. Tant de voeux pieux qui avaient volé en éclats lorsque ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles épicées d'Aramis. Et Anne avait mal, parce qu'elle savait que rien de ce qu'ils avaient partagé ne les mènerait nulle part. Elle était la reine de France, il était un mousquetaire. Rien de moins, rien de plus. Non seulement la jeune femme avait brisé son serment, mais elle avait mis en toute conscience de cause en danger mortel un homme bien qui, malgré son attirance évidente, avait respecté sa place et étouffé ses sentiments. Jamais il n'aurait osé faire le premier pas, et elle ne lui aurait rien reproché s'il l'avait légitimement repoussée et fuie. Oui mais voilà, il ne l'avait pas fait, et à présent le pas de trop avait été franchi.

Et pourtant.. Pourtant, quand les pensées d'Anne se tournaient vers cette fameuse nuit, ce n'était ni la peur ni les regrets qui l'envahissaient, mais bel et bien l'émerveillement. En quinze ans de mariage, ses échanges... conjugaux avec le roi étaient toujours demeurés extrêmement basiques. Tous deux étaient proches, mais Louis demeurait incapable de la satisfaire entièrement. C'était un fait, elle l'avait accepté et pensait pouvoir contrôler sa frustration envers son mari.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Aramis.

Le bel homme avait éveillé en elle des sentiments et pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas cru imaginables. Des désirs et réactions d'une telle puissance qu'elle avait cherché son contact pour tenter de mieux les comprendre. Des désirs qui avaient pris forme réelle dans ses bras la nuit dernière. Aramis n'était pas particulièrement plus âgé que le roi, mais il était sans aucun doute plus expérimenté dans ce domaine et donc plus à même donc de remplir sa tâche qu'il avait parfaitement accomplie. Malgré la notion d'interdit et de trahison omniprésente, Anne n'avait jamais été si comblée.. Tant de découvertes en si peu de temps.. Son compagnon maudit s'était révélé un amant tellement attentionné et respectueux, et en même temps fougueux et passionné, si différent de Louis dont la timidité n'avait jamais réellement disparu.

Oui, deux êtres si différents, et déjà rien que sur le plan physique: d'un côté, un homme au corps fragile et souvent malade, et de l'autre un autre en parfaite santé aux muscles saillants et à la force évidente. Cela, rajouté à son courage et son charme évident, avait pronfondément chamboulé la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas honte de reconnaitre que le fait qu'il l'ait sauvée plusieurs fois d'une mort certaine avait rajouté au sortilège. C'était un constat cruel, mais réel, qu'il était inutile de nier.

Anne avait appris tant de choses cette nuit-là, autant sur lui -son corps qu'il avait de magnifique, sa personnalité si généreuse- que sur elle et ses propres capacités et désirs. Elle avait eu la sensation d'être une enfant sous ses doigts et lèvres expertes, et il lui fallait reconnaitre, aussi amer le bilan se révélait-il, que dans cette aire, elle l'était toujours en partie.

Malgré la peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver si on les découvrait, de ce que son cher mousquetaire subirait, elle n'avait donc pu s'empêcher de se demander, alors que le corps bronzé de ce dernier se mouvait sur le sien et en elle, ses lèvres s'unissant aux siennes pour un baiser fiévreux, _"C'était donc cela que d'être aimée?"_


End file.
